Venting
by Entoxica
Summary: Clair failed the Dragon User's Challenge again, and needs to throw a tantrum. Fortunately, Lance is there to provide a listening ear. Blackthorn shipping. Short story is short


"I can't believe he failed me again!" Clair screamed, smashing her hand on the table in front of her. She was sitting at a café in Blackthorn City; something she was told would "relax" her. Across from her was the very man who gave her that faulty advice: Lance. She continued "What is up with that old man? I'm his granddaughter for Suicune's sake!"

Lance kept an amused expression as Clair vented to him. "So," Lance tilted his head as he spoke in a condescending manner, "you're saying that he should let you pass his test, even with you answering the questions wrong, just because you're his granddaughter?" He raised an eyebrow at the steaming Gym Leader, who didn't even flinch. She was far too used to his "I art better than thou" attitude to even be fazed by it.

"You bet I am!" Clair huffed, crossing her arms to her chest. "I spend day in and day out training weaklings to be somewhat competent with dragon Pokémon, and showing the occasional kid who's the boss. It's obvious that I'm a great trainer!" Clair glared at her childhood friend, "So, it's only fair my Grandpa acknowledges it!"

Lance chuckled, "You're a spoiled brat, you know that?" Clair narrowed her eyes at him, letting her know _exactly_ what she thought of that. "Just let it go Clair, our food should be here any minute."

"I won't let it go!" Clair spat. The dragon-master sighed and shook his head, knowing it was hopeless. Clair continued with her venting, "Why did you and that trainer from New Bark Town pass? It's not fair!" A waitress brought them their meals: a pair of sandwiches, and walked off. Wordlessly, Lance took a bite of his food, non-chalantly listening to Clair's venting. "How did you pass anyways?"

Lance chewed his food slowly before swallowing. "Clair, it defeats the entire purpose of measuring you as a trainer if someone tells you the answers. Besides," Lance shrugged half-heartedly, "I can't remember anyways."

If possible, this response only served to further enrage Clair. "Don't remember! What do you mean you don't remember!" She stood up, slamming her palms on the table. "That was the most important day of your life! The step taking you from some snobby kid to a Dragon Master! So how in Lugia's name can you forget it!" She was panting with the force of her anger and she stared at the silent man across from her.

Lance groaned, knowing his answer would piss Clair off. Still… "Because I only heard the questions once, and answered honestly." A Gyrados protecting her eggs would not have been more intimidating at that moment, so Lance chose to speak before the screeching could begin, "Listen, there's no way that's you'll _never_ get it. Like you said; you're an amazing trainer already. Will was crying last time you two had a 'practice match'." The flattery was soothing Clair's anger as Lance continued, "The only reason that you're failing his test is because you're answering the questions as Clair, the Gym Leader."

Clair rolled her eyes, but sat back down like a good girl. "Newsflash Lancelot," Clair took a fierce bite out of her sandwich, "I _am_ a Gym Leader." She scarfed down her food, while Lance continued to eat his slowly. "How am I supposed to answer them? Like a rookie?"

Lance stood up, taking the napkin that was previously on his lap and placing it on his empty plate. "No, like Clair, the girl who loves her pokemon and understands the potential hidden in all pokemon." Lance wanted Clair to pass, and not just so he could stop hearing her complaints. While she seemed to just be showing her spoilt side with her grandfather's test, Lance knew she was hurt by her only living relative passing over her to grant others access to his good graces. With a sigh, he laid some money on the table (enough for the food and a nice tip) and began walking away, Clair quickly hopping up to follow him. "Remember when you caught that Horsea? Even though it was weak to begin with, your love and dedication helped him evolve into the ace if your team."

Clair groaned, somehow Lance brought _all_ conversations to the love of pokemon. "Are you going to turn into some Snow White on me? Cause I'm not in the mood." Lance smiled and shook his head, and Clair relented. "Fine. Next time, I'll take a moment to remember my rookie days. Happy?"

"Gloriously," Lance answered in a completely serious voice. Clair laughed, being one of the few in the entire world of pokemon to get Lance's brand of humor (patent pending). Lance took a moment to pause, "Should we stop here, or should I take you home?"

Clair waved the question away like it was a pesky Yanma, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll take it from here."

"Alright then," Lance smiled and pat her head, like she was a child again. "Good luck with your test, Guinevere." Dear God, _that_ old pet name? Clair wanted to gag. "I had fun on our date," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, before bringing out his Dragonite and flying away.

Clair stood there for a moment, replaying the conversation. "Wait a second…" Then she returned to the screaming girl she was at heart, "That was a date!" Apparently, Clair didn't realize that when a boy asks a girl out to lunch, takes a walk with her, and offers to take her home; it qualifies as a date. Granted, Lance could have been a bit more forthcoming as well.


End file.
